Dying for a dance
by ravenclawrocker
Summary: Draco is disappointed that Harry didn't dance with him at the Yule Ball, little does he know Harry has something better up his sleeve - Pure fluff with some romantic moments


Another Christmas Drarry to get you all warm inside - Please review and thanks for reading! c:

* * *

The stars in the sky shined down on the Hogwarts grounds, leaving a shimmering glow on everything they touched. The snow had stopped falling but it made its presence known, covering everything in its frosty wake covered in a gleaming layer of white fluff. Sound erupted from the great hall, as those left behind for the holidays had all gathered to eat a hearty Christmas dinner and enjoy each other's company. Everybody was clad in brightly coloured party hats, even Professor Snape had been coerced into wearing one, and everyone was positively glowing with Christmas spirit.

Draco Malfoy was sat at the Slytherin table with his gang of emotionless cronies. They were all well into their 4th year, and those who had stayed for the Yule Ball had gone home to see their families. Draco was mixing his food around on his plate, not eating it and breathing heavily. The dinner had been dragging on, and everybody was in their own conversations. He knew he could butt in at any time and people would talk to him, but he thought it rude and anyway, he was enjoying his own thoughts. He had been doing a lot more thinking lately, mainly about what he'll do when he gets home, and Harry of course. He remembered watching Harry dance at the Yule Ball with one of the Patil sisters. He remembered how beautiful he had looks in his black and white dress robes, and how he was dying for a dance. Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry laughing with Ron Weasley about something those twins had said. He got jealous sometimes, of the amount of time they all spent together, but he knew it was for the best. They had been friends since first year, and it would be rude to intrude, but none the less he felt jealous.

Harry Potter was sat at the Gryffindor table, and could not control his laughter. He would never get used to Fred and Georges Jokes, he thought, because every time he did they would think of something even more hilarious. He had spent the day having a snowball fight on the quidditch field with the other Gryffindor's, and was completely knackered. He looked over to Ron, who had recovered from his laughing fit and had gone back to devouring his enormous plateful of food. Harry rolled up his sleeves and was about to dig in to his feast when he saw someone look at him from the corner of his eye. It was Draco. Harry sighed, he knew how Draco had wanted to dance with him at the Yule Ball, but they both knew that they couldn't blow their cover. If anyone found about them and their love affair, their reputations would be ruined. Harry looked up, looking him right in his silky grey eyes. A slight blush came across Draco's cheeks, but he was determined not to give up first.

The eye contact went on for several minutes before Harry decided to raise his eyebrows seductively, and cocked his head towards the great door. Draco raised his in return, mouthing 'Now?' to him and wrapping his emerald and black scarf around his neck. Harry nodded, and proceeded to make his excuses to the Weasleys and head to the door, not looking back to Draco as he knew he would soon follow. He walked out into the cool foyer and waited. As he suspected, Draco followed shortly after and swaggered over to him

"What are you up to now Potter? Not full up already are you?"

"Well I'm hungry for something else, Malfoy"

Draco walked further towards Harry until there was little space between them, pushing his hips towards his and wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry closed the gap, their lips locked in a moment of desire. Draco pulled away for breath, placing forehead onto his lovers

"I was hoping to catch a dance with you earlier Potter; I'm a much better dancer than the Patil girl"

"Oh are you now? Well why don't you prove it?"

"Right now? Potter are you mad? What if someone sees?"

"We'll go outside then, we'll have a dance in the snow Malfoy, is that romantic enough for you?"

"Whatever you say Potter" Draco hardly contain his excitement at the thought of dancing with Harry. He'd always been a fan of romantic stuff, and Harry knew how it made him feel when he did them for him. It was cold outside, but not cold enough for one to freeze to death without a coat, just not particularly present if stood still for too long. Harry walked out into the middle of the grounds, reaching out for Draco's hand. The older boy tried to keep his cool, pushing his slick blond hair out of his face and placing his hand in his. Harry used his free hand to enchant some music, and then they began. Draco was right, Harry thought, he really is a good dancer.

The boys twirled and moved their feet the Christmassy melody that was playing. Draco laughed at how poor Harry could be whilst dancing, as he occasionally stepped on the blond boy's toes when trying to keep up. Harry blushed, trying to focus his wayward feet. Draco found himself distracted watching the younger boys face while the danced, the lip biting, the tongue poking, and the determination in his eyes. Their eyes met, both of them slowing the dancing down as the music began to halt. Harry's hands made their way around Draco's waist, as his made their way into Harry's hair. The commotion in the great hall had quietened to an extent but was still bursting with spirit. It was just them together in the starlight.

"Thanks for that Harry, it meant a lot"

"It's been a while since you called me that Dray, and it was my pleasure, you really are a beautiful dancer"

"I wish I could say the same for you" They laughed, still gazing into each other's eyes. It was Draco who closed the gap, tracing Harry's lips with his tongue, asking for an entrance. It was granted, and the boys stood in their own world for a few moments, ignoring the reality around them. The air became full of the tiny white diamonds again, and the wind picked up its pace. Harry pulled away, smirking at Draco, whose nose had gone bright red. The noise from inside had completely died down now, and the young wizards decided to go back inside.

"I should go back to my dormitory now Harry, I don't want the others to get suspicious"

"It's alright Dray, just let me know when you're next dying for a dance"


End file.
